


Légende urbaine, Douce Nuit

by Arches67



Category: Person of Interest (TV), daredevil - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'il est sorti promener Bear, John tombe sur un corps familier…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Légende urbaine, Douce Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Un nouvel épisode de mon univers "Légende Urbaine", crossover Person of Interest / Daredevil
> 
> Cette fois c'est la faute de Yellowstone69. Elle m'a envoyé une pétition réclamant que je cesse de blesser John. J'ai bien regardé, même les petits caractères, y'avait rien au sujet de Matt…

_It was the night before Christmas…_   
__ The stockings were hung by the chimney with care  
In hopes that Santa would soon be there…  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow,  
Gave a lustre of midday to objects below…   


_C'était la nuit de Noël …_   
__ Les chaussettes pendaient, près de la cheminée,  
Espérant la venue du Père Noël …  
La lune qui luisait sur la neige toute fraîche,  
Donnait à chaque objet le lustre de midi …  
(Poème de Clement Clarke Moore, "'Twas the night before Christmas")   


_ * * * _

_ * _

Certes, John Reese n'avait pas vraiment accroché de chaussettes à sa cheminée, d'accord, il n'avait pas de cheminée, mais les épais flocons de neige qui tombaient telles des plumes légères sur les rues de New York illuminaient l'air d'un soupçon de magie. Le blizzard, court mais puissant, de l'après-midi avait laissé les rues de la ville étonnamment vides et calmes. Tout le monde s'était calfeutré chez soi. Le calme était particulièrement bienvenu si l'on tenait compte de la date. Mais ce n'est pas comme si John fêtait Noël…

Il était tard. Le froid et la neige qui tombait toujours avaient fait se précipiter chez eux les plus malins. Dans la lumière vacillante, les flocons légers ressemblaient à des diamants avant de se poser sur les rues. Le panorama était vraiment superbe, si l'on s'efforçait d'oublier la gadoue que cela deviendrait dans la matinée et le froid glacial.

Bear courait devant John, sautant joyeusement et croquant la neige poudreuse. Il était à deux doigts de se rouler dedans comme un jeune chiot un peu fou et non comme le chien militaire qu'il était.

John le regardait avec un sourire. Voir le chien prendre autant de plaisir compensait largement le froid et l'humidité qui traversaient ses vêtements.

Lui et Finch se relayaient pour promener leur chien quotidiennement, mais le verglas ne convenait guère à son employeur. Par ailleurs, un chien comme Bear avait besoin de plus d'exercice qu'un simple tour du pâté de maison. Mais avec leurs agendas respectifs, il était difficile de trouver du temps pour faire courir le chien. S'enfonçant plus profondément dans son manteau, il laissa Bear s'amuser dans la neige et se résigna à se geler les pieds.

Tout à coup, Bear piqua un sprint et disparu dans une contre-allée, puis se mit à aboyer.

"Bear, laisse les chats tranquilles !" ordonna John.

Le chien, généralement obéissant continua à aboyer. Secouant la tête, John le rattrapa. Bear aboyait sur une forme sombre dans la neige. Bon d'accord, ça n'était pas un chat…

S'approchant plus près, John s'aperçut vite qu'il s'agissait d'une forme humaine, recouverte de flocons de neige. Secouant la tête d'un air résigné, John s'accroupit à côté de la silhouette. Encore un malheureux sans-abri victime de la rudesse de l'hiver new-yorkais. Cherchant le cou pour vérifier le pouls, John fut surpris par la capuche couvrant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que…" Il dégagea la neige, révélant un corps vêtu d'un costume rouge et noir.

"Matt ?" s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Que faisait Daredevil dans cette allée ? Le justicier ne quittait généralement pas Hell's Kitchen. Glissant ses doigts sous la capuche, John sentit les battements de cœur. Bien trop lents, mais présents. La chair était glaciale sous le costume trempé.

Regardant vers sa droite, il n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner d'où sortait Matt. Le fleuve était à deux pas.

"Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu frais pour aller nager ?" gronda John.

Il passa ses mains sur le corps, à la recherche de blessures. Même avec ses gants, il pouvait sentir du sang s'échapper de nombreuses blessures.

"Je croyais que ce costume était censé te protéger… Matt, réveille-toi," ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte, en giflant légèrement le visage.

Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand Matt se redressa brusquement et envoya un poing dans sa direction, ne ratant son visage que de quelques millimètres.

"Hé ! C'est moi, John," précisa-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Le coup de poing suivant l'atteignit à la mâchoire et en une seconde Matt était debout prêt à se battre.

La désorientation était normale dans les cas d'hypothermie. John n'avait que peu de marge de manœuvre.

"J'espère que tu ne te souviendras pas de ça."

Il lui asséna un puissant coup droit. L'avocat s'effondra comme une masse dans la neige. Bear gémit légèrement et lui lécha le visage.

"Il va bien Bear. Allez, on le ramène."

De toute évidence, Matt aurait dû être conduit à l'hôpital, mais le costume qu'il portait rendait la chose impossible. Ils étaient bien trop loin du domicile de Matt et celui-ci était déjà venu dans leur QG. Enlevant son manteau pour en couvrir Matt, John le jeta sur son épaule et prit la direction de la station de métro.

"Bear, désolé mon vieux, ta balade est terminée."

Le chien ne semblait pas vraiment affecté et suivit en trottant gaiement.

* * *

 

John entra dans la station portant Matt sur son épaule. L'avocat était mince mais lourd, tout en muscles apparemment.

Finch écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'ex-agent arriver.

"Oh seigneur. Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Bear l'a trouvé à côté du fleuve."

"Est-il… ?"

"Non. Mais ça n'est pas encore exclu. Il est totalement gelé."

"M. Reese ?" fit Finch d'un ton inquiet. Il regardait des gouttes de sang sur le carrelage.

"Oui, je sais. Pouvez-vous m'apporter la trousse de premiers secours ? Et toutes les couvertures que vous pourrez trouver. Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à le réchauffer."

Finch se précipita aussi vite que sa jambe lui permettait pendant que John allongeait Matt sur une table. Il chercha une fermeture sur le costume mais ne trouva rien. Il parvint à enlever le masque.

"Tu devrais prévoir une notice," marmonna-t-il. "Comment enfiles-tu ce truc ?"

Trouvant enfin les attaches camouflées, John parvint à déshabiller l'avocat. Il jeta un œil rapide à la matière. Elle avait l'air solide, mais de toute évidence elle n'arrêtait pas les balles, ni…

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" s'exclama Finch, effaré, en regardant le corps.

"A première vue, je dirais qu'il est passé à travers une fenêtre," dit John en regardant les nombreuses coupures.

"Evidemment, ça vous parle…" murmura Finch, se demandant lequel des deux hommes était le pire. Ils étaient peut-être faits pour se rencontrer. Tous deux se mettaient en danger bien plus souvent qu'à leur tour.

John secoua la tête, atterré. Il regrettait sérieusement la disparition de Shaw dans un cas pareil. Matt avait besoin d'un vrai médecin. Evidemment, il était hors de question de l'emmener à l'hôpital ; il espérait que ses connaissances seraient suffisantes. Avec un peu de chance, Matt se remettrait. Sinon, peut-être réussirait-il à l'éveiller suffisamment pour qu'il lui donne le numéro de Claire. Même si l'infirmière avait probablement d'autres chats à fouetter la veille de Noël.

Matt avait miraculeusement échappé à une blessure par balle vraiment grave, mais entre les éraflures et les coupures faites par de la vitre, il était dans un piteux état. Clairement son costume ne le protégeait pas de tout. Il s'attela à la tâche, suturant, bandant, nettoyant les différents impacts. Le jeune homme ne bougeait absolument pas ; il ne tremblait même pas non plus. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. John poussa un long soupir quand il appliqua le dernier pansement.

Finch lui tendit un pantalon de survêtement, d'épaisses chaussettes et un sweat qu'il avait trouvés dans un tiroir. John leva un sourcil surpris. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de vêtement qu'ils portaient.

"Mlle Groves, je suppose," expliqua Finch avec une grimace.

Une fois qu'il l'eut habillé, John installa Matt sur le canapé et commença à le recouvrir des couvertures apportées par Finch.

"Finch, vous n'auriez pas une bouillotte par hasard ? Ca aiderait à le réchauffer un peu plus vite."

Finch réfléchit un instant puis disparut dans le fond de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, John entendit le ding familier du four à micro-ondes et Finch revint.

"Tour de cou micro-ondable. Je l'utilise quand…." La voix de Finch s'éteignit. Inutile d'entrer dans les détails. Ils ne parlaient jamais de son handicap et problèmes de dos.

"Parfait !" le remercia John, l'installant pour réchauffer les aisselles.

S'étant assuré que Matt était aussi couvert qu'il pouvait l'être, John resta à ses côtés à l'observer. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il avait dit à John qu'il ne quittait pas Hell's Kitchen ; que faisait-il si bas dans la ville alors ? La seule hypothèse était qu'il était tombé dans le fleuve et avait été transporté par le courant. L'eau était glaciale à cette époque de l'année. Que Matt ait pu en sortir était tout simplement inconcevable.

"M. Reese ?" demanda Finch avec précaution.

"Oui, Finch."

"Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour M. Murdock. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que d'attendre maintenant."

"Oui, je sais…"

"Vous êtes vous-même glacé. Et je n'ai plus de couvertures en stock…" Finch espérant que la petite note d'humour camouflerait son inquiétude. John ne s'en étant vraisemblablement pas encore aperçu mais il tremblait de froid. Ayant recouvert Matt de son manteau, il était rentré sous la neige en simple veste. Ses pieds et les jambes de son pantalon étaient trempés.

"Vous voudriez éviter que je n'imite notre patient ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça…" répondit Finch avec un petit sourire. "Il y a des vêtements à votre taille dans l'armoire. Allez vous changer, je garde un œil sur M. Murdock."

* * *

 

Finch avait trouvé un petit radiateur portable qu'il avait approché du canapé sur lequel reposait Matt. Bear avait posé sa tête sur les pieds du jeune homme, considérant sans doute que l'ayant trouvé, il était en partie responsable de son bien-être à présent.

John était assis à proximité, lisant un livre. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner, inquiet de la réaction que risquait d'avoir Matt en s'éveillant. Il allait être totalement déboussolé en revenant à lui.

Matt s'éveilla avec un halètement qui se changea en gémissement quand ses différentes blessures se firent connaître. Il se redressa brusquement, désorienté. Il était incapable de dire où il était. Tous les bruits sonnaient faux et semblaient disproportionnés. Il fut saisi de panique. Où était-il ?

Une main toucha son épaule et il sursauta.

"Matt, c'est moi John. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien, calme-toi."

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers la voix, ses yeux grands ouverts comme si cela pouvait l'aider. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il n'arrivait pas à respirer suffisamment.

John fronça les sourcils et se leva. Posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Matt, il le repoussa doucement en position allongée.

"Matt, écoute-moi. Essaie de respirer normalement. Je t'ai trouvé dehors et je t'ai ramené ici pour te réchauffer. Tout va bien, détends-toi."

Inspirant toujours comme s'il avait couru un marathon, Matt garda le visage tourné vers John, les yeux plus ou moins dans la bonne direction.

"John," croassa-t-il.

"Oui," répondit John, soulagé que l'avocat l'ait enfin reconnu.

Matt ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. Son corps entier était douloureux, les sons étaient trop forts, les vêtements qu'il portait irritaient sa peau. Il porta les mains à ses oreilles avec un gémissement et se roula instinctivement en boule, ce qui réveilla les douzaines de couteaux plantés dans son corps. Il laissa échapper une plainte de douleur.

John s'assit sur le bord du canapé, essayant de forcer Matt à ne pas bouger.

"Matt, écoute-moi. Tu as été blessé. Ne bouge pas autant, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" parvint enfin à demander Matt, entre deux souffles.

"Je t'ai trouvé dans la neige. Gelé, blessé… Nous sommes à la station de métro ; tu sais, notre QG."

"Trop bruyant…" laissa échapper Matt dans un demi sanglot, secouant la tête sur l'oreiller.

Qu'est-ce qui était bruyant, se demanda John. Ils étaient sous terre ; difficile de trouver un endroit plus silencieux à New York.

"Matt, nous sommes sous terre. Il n'y a aucun bruit ici…"

Ou plutôt, se dit John, pas de bruit pour des oreilles normales. Le ronronnement des ordinateurs de Finch, le système de ventilation, le grondement des métros... Matt avait apparemment perdu le contrôle de ses sens et était submergé par le niveau sonore. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ?

"As-tu besoin de boules quiès ?" demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

"Parle."

"Quoi ?"

"Parle. Ça me donne un point d'ancrage."

John se redressa surpris, et quelque peu ennuyé. Parler n'était pas son fort. Que pouvait-il bien raconter à Matt ?

"S'il te plaît…" gémit le jeune homme.

"Bien sûr," répondit John rapidement. "Tu as conscience que ça n'est pas mon fort ? C'est toi l'avocat, moi je suis un homme d'action. Je préfère les actes aux paroles. Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi je peux te parler."

Matt laissa échapper un demi-rire. "Pas ce que vous faites ici, j'ai bien compris. Choisis un sujet simple. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'aider à me concentrer. Ta voix m'aide…"

"C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit un truc pareil," marmonna John.

"Tes conquêtes," suggéra Matt. "Je suis sûr que ton côté obscur les fascine…"

John se figea et pendant un instant fut content que les sens de Matt soient hors de contrôle, son propre cœur venait de bondir dans sa poitrine. S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder… Il poussa un soupir résigné en entendant Matt gémir à nouveau.

"Elle s'appelait Jessica…" Sa voix se cassa un instant, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Il inspira profondément et reprit la parole. "Je l'ai rencontrée quand j'étais dans l'armée. Elle était magnifique. Des cheveux blonds, les yeux clairs et un sourire d'une telle douceur. Elle était courageuse. Et patiente, m'attendant entre chaque mission. Je l'aimais tant…

Peu à peu, les mots vinrent plus facilement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment partagé avec qui que ce soit son amour pour Jessica. Le sujet était bien trop douloureux, mais il s'aperçut qu'en parler était agréable. Il avait tellement de bons souvenirs, les joyeux moments avant que tout ne tourne au cauchemar.

"J'avais décidé d'arrêter pour elle, je ne voulais plus être éloigné. Nous étions descendus au Mexique, je voulais lui annoncer la nouvelle." Sa gorge se serra et il s'interrompit.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Matt à voix basse.

"Les tours se sont écroulées ce jour-là." Tellement de vies gâchées… "Je suis reparti pour un tour. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés. Oh bien sûr, elle a compris ; elle a toujours compris, mais quelque chose s'est brisé."

Et sa vie avait changé. De militaire à espion, et une vie dont il ne parlerait jamais à personne.

"Nous nous sommes croisés dans un aéroport quelques années plus tard. Elle était fiancée. Pourtant elle m'a dit qu'elle m'attendrait si je le lui demandais. Elle a toujours été bien plus courageuse que moi. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander…"

Quand John avait laissé tomber le nom de Jessica, Finch s'était pétrifié. Il savait comment s'était terminée cette histoire. Il se sentait encore responsable pour ce qui était arrivé. Bien sûr, il savait bien qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire à l'époque, mais cela ne changeait rien à son sentiment de culpabilité. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'entendre John parler d'un sujet aussi personnel.

Il se dirigea vers la rame de train ayant soudain une idée. Bien sûr, le niveau sonore de leur cache ne justifiait aucunement l'utilisation d'un appareil, mais Murdock semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de ses sens, ce qui n'était guère surprenant étant donné l'état dans lequel John l'avait trouvé.

Les générateurs de bruit blanc étaient conçus pour aider les gens soumis à des bruits constants, par exemple ceux vivant à proximité d'autoroutes. Mais s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de bricoler les longueurs d'ondes, peut-être pourrait-il aider le jeune avocat.

Par ailleurs, cela l'occuperait. Ecouter John était un peu trop douloureux et familier. Il avait eu sa part de malheur. Bien sûr, Grace au moins était toujours vivante, mais cela ne changeait guère son quotidien. Et contrairement à John, lui avait eu la chance de pouvoir lui prouver tout son amour en la demandant en mariage. Le seul réconfort de John avait été de tuer l'assassin de celle qu'il aimait.

Faisant tout pour ignorer la voix de son employé, il s'affaira sur l'appareil que Root avait apporté un jour, Dieu seul savait pour quelle raison, mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Un peu plus tard, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les deux hommes.

"Et alors, je l'ai demandé en mariage sur le pont à Tudor City Place."

"Elle a dit oui ?" demanda Matt avec un rire.

"Oh que oui. Jouer au couple parfait de la banlieue a été vraiment amusant. Tellement différent de nos vies habituelles."

"J'imagine…"

Finch eut un sourire amusé. Parler de Zoé était une toute autre histoire. Même s'ils étaient très discrets, il était raisonnablement certain que John et Zoé étaient plus que de simples associés sur leurs cas. Il appréciait la jeune femme. Elle était intelligente, vive et capable de tenir tête à John. Elle lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

"M. Murdock," interrompit Finch à voix basse.

"Hé Finch. Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez là."

"J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen pour vous aider avec le bruit. Je souhaitais vous prévenir avant que je n'active l'appareil."

Murdock tourna la tête vers Harold. Se concentrer sur la voix de John l'avait aidé, mais il sentait bien que son contrôle ne tenait qu'à un fil, la tension générée sur son corps était épuisante. Tôt ou tard, il allait repartir en vrille.

"Allez-y."

Finch appuya sur un bouton et tout disparut. Le monde fut englouti dans une immense boule de coton. Il laissa échapper un râle de surprise et crispa un poing sur la couverture, il avait l'impression de tomber, de se noyer. Il inspira profondément la bouche grande ouverte.

"Matt ?" fit John le plus document possible.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le jeune homme allait mieux ou non. Etant donnés les sévices auxquels son corps avait été soumis, celui-ci avait sans doute du mal à faire la différence entre douleur et bien être.

Matt secoua la tête.

"Ça va," parvint-il à souffler. Le soulagement lui donnait le vertige. "Oh Seigneur," gémit-il. "Merci," murmura-t-il presque en larmes.

"Bien joué Finch. Comme toujours." John se tourna vers le génie avec un sourire.

Finch posa l'appareil à côté de la petite table et regarda Matt. L'avocat avait le visage détendu et les yeux fermés.

"M. Reese, je crois que votre patient s'est endormi. Couvrez-le donc. Je doute que son corps ait retrouvé une température normale encore."

Prenant soin de bien envelopper le corps de Matt, John se racla la gorge. "Finch, au sujet…"

"Il faudra que je me souvienne de remercier Mlle Groves d'avoir apporté cet appareil. Le bricoler n'a pas été aisé, mais je suis content que mes efforts aient porté leurs fruits," répondit Finch le regardant droit dans les yeux.

John lui adressa un petit sourire. Aucun d'eux ne reviendrait sur ce qu'avait dit John à Matt. Certains sujets méritaient d'être laissés sous silence, et tous deux prétendraient que cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

* * *

 

S'éveiller dans un silence total était une expérience qu'il n'avait jamais vécue. Cela s'avéra être encore pire que de s'éveiller dans le noir. Matt se redressa d'un bond essayant de s'orienter. Les sons définissaient son univers ; ce silence était pire que tout. Il était incapable de dire où il se trouvait, ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il inspira profondément essayant de contrôler l'angoisse montante. Il grogna quand il sentit des points de suture tirer sur le côté.

Bien sûr. Il avait été blessé. Et John l'avait retapé. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

"Matt, respire, tout va bien," fit John d'une voix étouffée.

"Bon sang, j'ai l'impression que cette journée se répète…"

"De retour parmi nous ?"

"Que se passe-t-il ? Je me souviens que ma tête semblait prête à exploser à cause du bruit et maintenant je n'entends plus rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire."

"Finch a bricolé un générateur de bruit blanc. Tu veux que je l'éteigne ?"

"Oui, s'il te plait. Ce silence est insupportable."

John appuya sur l'interrupteur et Matt laisse échapper un cri en portant les mains à ses oreilles.

"Matt ?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, les yeux froncés, respirant lentement. Le retour soudain du son l'avait pris par surprise mais il savait gérer la situation. Il devait juste remettre chaque chose à sa place, ignorer les bruits de fond, ne laisser que les bruits normaux l'atteindre... Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, se concentrant sur sa respiration.

Après quelques minutes, il eut un sourire soulagé.

"Ça va mieux ?" demanda John.

"Oui, merci."

Il resta silencieux un instant, laissant son corps reprendre ses marques. Puis il tourna la tête vers John. "J'ai probablement déjà posé la question, mais que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je t'ai trouvé dehors à personnifier un bonhomme de neige."

"Oh…" Matt frissonna. "Ca explique pourquoi j'ai froid."

"Tiens, bois-ça ; ça t'aidera à te réchauffer," dit John lui tendant un bol de soupe, apporté par Finch.

"Tu sais, quand tu m'as proposé de prendre un verre ensemble, je n'avais pas vraiment compris qu'il s'agirait de soupe à la tomate."

"D'abord c'est de la soupe de poulet. Et je ne vais certainement pas te donner une boisson dont tu pourrais être la glace…"

Matt rit doucement et huma la tasse.

"Oh. C'est de la vraie soupe !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Je me suis dit que tu devais haïr la soupe en sachets. Ça doit avoir un goût d'emballage, non ?"

Finch avait en fait proposé de sortir prendre de quoi manger pour la soirée ayant pris conscience qu'ils allaient vraisemblablement devoir passer la nuit dans leur QG. La soupe avait semblé une bonne idée pour leur patient.

"A peu près. Merci, c'est sympa." Il but un peu de soupe. "Et en ce qui concerne mon état de glaçon, je suis en train de fondre, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois même sentir une fuite sur ma jambe," plaisanta-t-il.

John eut un sourire puis s'aperçut que ça n'était pas juste une expression. Il découvrit les jambes de Matt précipitamment. Effectivement, l'une des coupures s'était remise à saigner.

"Et merde," murmura-t-il. "Matt, tu es en train de saigner !"

L'avocat releva la tête reniflant l'air, puis fronça les sourcils. "Oh, tu as raison. Il y a une telle odeur de sang séché dans l'air que je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y en avait du frais aussi…"

John se mit à traiter la coupure.

"Tu étais tellement glacé que tu ne saignais pas tant que ça quand je t'ai ramené." Il regarda le jeune homme. "C'est ce qui t'a sauvé d'ailleurs. Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?"

"Armes automatiques, baie vitrée, rivière…" Il repensa à son début de soirée. "C'est la version abrégée," expliqua-t-il.

John n'insista pas. La vérité ne changerait pas grand-chose à la situation. Et si Matt ne voulait pas en parler, il avait sans doute ses raisons.

"Des stéri-trips devraient suffire. J'ai fait suffisamment de couture ce soir pour ouvrir un atelier de tailleur…"

Matt gloussa. "A ce point ?" demanda-t-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de soupe.

"Tu ne le sens pas ?"

"J'ai mal partout," admit-il. "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de chercher à savoir où et à quel point."

"Ça va mieux tes sens ?"

"Oui. Merci encore.

"Je t'en prie."

"Je… j'ai conscience que tu as partagé des trucs plutôt personnels… Je…"

"Je sais que tu n'en parleras pas," John répondit serein. Il recouvrit les jambes avec les couvertures.

"Que faisais-tu dehors par un temps pareil ?" demanda John. "Tu portes la bonne couleur, mais certainement pas le bon costume pour un 24 décembre."

"Ouais… Je n'ai pas croisé le Père Noël non plus…"

John le foudroya du regard et fit une grimace en s'apercevant de l'inutilité du geste. Parler avec Matt demandait plus de mots qu'avec des gens ordinaires. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur l'importance du langage non-verbal en temps normal.

Mais comme souvent, le jeune homme avait parfaitement saisi l'expression de John.

"Je n'avais pas prévu de sortir. J'espérais que les gens allaient rester chez eux après la tempête. J'imagine qu'il en faut plus pour arrêter des malfrats." Matt resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules. "J'ai entendu des cris. Ce que j'avais pris pour une simple bagarre au sujet de délais de paiement s'est avéré plus compliqué. La neige étouffe les bruits de façon très efficace. Je n'avais jamais fait attention qu'elle impacte aussi l'odeur des choses. Je pensais avoir à faire à des trafiquants de drogue, en fait c'était des armes automatiques…"

John se redressa alarmé. "Comment…"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment insisté. J'ai réussi à détruire une partie de l'éclairage, quand ils ont dégainé les armes, j'ai filé."

"A travers une vitre…"

"Je n'avais pas anticipé le plongeon dans le fleuve." Matt frissonna en souvenant du choc. "Ça a eu le mérite d'instantanément anesthésier la douleur…"

"Comment es-tu ressorti de l'eau ?"

"Franchement ? Aucune idée. Instinct de survie je suppose, je ne me souviens pas."

"Tu as de la chance que Bear t'ait trouvé."

"J'imagine que je lui dois un gros nonosse…"

Le chien releva la tête en entendant son nom et aboya doucement.

"Je crois qu'il est d'accord avec toi," commenta John amusé.

Matt déplaça la couverture sur ses épaules une nouvelle fois.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Tu vois, je savais tu avais, toi aussi, des sens hyper-développés."

"Matt…" gronda John d'un air de reproche.

L'avocat poussa un soupir. "Il reste un morceau de verre dans mon épaule. Juste sous les points de suture."

John avait laissé la trousse de secours à portée de main. Il se pencha pour la prendre. "Autre chose à m'avouer ?"

Murdock poussa un léger soupir exaspéré et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son corps. Pansements, stéri-strips, sutures -avec quelques points un peu trop serrés, mais il pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir. Coudre des plaies sur un corps gelé n'avait pas dû être une mince affaire. Des bleus, un bout de verre à l'épaule gauche… En fait, le pire était le froid ; il avait l'impression que l'intérieur même de ses os était glacé. Il donnerait un bras pour une douche chaude, mieux encore un jacuzzi…

"A part le froid ?"

"Ton corps n'a pas encore retrouvé une température normale, donc ça n'est guère surprenant."

Il pointa du doigt Bear qui avait reposé sa tête au bout du canapé. "Bear fait une couverture chauffante des plus efficaces, mais vu tes blessures ça n'est pas vraiment recommandable. Il fait son poids."

Matt tourna la tête vers le chien et renifla brièvement. Comme il le suspectait, il était en train de s'enrhumer. Ce qui n'était guère surprenant étant donné son bain prolongé dans l'Hudson, mais cela impactait son sens olfactif. Même si étant donné les circonstances, c'était sans doute une bonne chose. Il aimait les animaux, mais Bear devait empester le chien mouillé.

"Oh mince," s'exclama Finch. "L'odeur de Bear doit être terrible pour vous. Désolé, nous y sommes tant habitués que nous ne le sentons plus."

Matt le remercia d'un sourire. "En fait, je ne sens pas grand-chose pour le moment, donc ce n'est pas un souci. En plus, il me réchauffe les pieds."

Il trembla légèrement quand John retira la couverture puis découvrit l'épaule.

John enleva le bandage recouvrant les points de suture et toucha la plaie avec précaution.

"Ici ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui." Matt expira lentement et détendit les épaules. "Environ deux centimètres sous la peau, légèrement sur la droite."

"Qui a besoin de rayons X…" marmonna John.

Il coupa les fils puis désinfecta une pince.

"Ça va faire mal," le prévint-il.

"Sans blaa… argh." Matt serra ses dents sur le cri tandis que John explorait à la plaie à la recherche du bout de verre. Il se concentra sur sa respiration. "Un peu plus à droite et plus profondément," précisa-t-il.

"Je l'ai," dit John sentant le contact contre sa pince. Il s'efforça d'ignorer les gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres Matt tandis qu'il retirait l'intrus de la plaie.

"Merci." Matt soupira soulagé, puis se crispa à nouveau quand John appuya sur la blessure pour arrêter le saignement.

"C'est bientôt fini. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?" demanda John, plus pour distraire Matt que cherchant vraiment à avoir une réponse.

"Je m'efforçais surtout de ne rien sentir. Le morceau a dû bouger quand j'ai resserré la couverture."

"Je ne l'aurais pas cru possible, mais vous êtes encore pire que John" marmonna Finch.

John lui jeta un regard courroucé que Finch ignora royalement. "Vous savez que j'ai raison," rétorqua-t-il. "Ça doit faire partie de vos clauses de justicier solitaire," bougonna-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas un justicier solitaire !" riposta John.

Matt se mit à rire doucement de l'échange. "Foggy m'appelle carrément super héros."

"Ben, en fait…" commença John.

"Je ne suis pas un super héros !"

"T'as le costume en tout cas."

"Faudrait peut-être vous mettre d'accord," grommela Matt à mi-voix.

"Pardon ?"

Matt poussa un soupir exaspéré.

"Au début, je me contentais d'un masque noir, pantalon et t-shirt foncés, ce qui, je l'admets, n'offrait pas une protection optimale. Ce que tout le monde se plaisait à me répéter. Il fallait bien que je trouve un système offrant davantage de protection."

Il leva soudainement la tête. "Qu'avez-vous fait de mon costume au fait ?"

"Accroché à un clou pour sécher," l'informa Finch.

"Comment te l'es-tu procuré ?" demanda John. "J'ai examiné la matière, très bizarre."

"Fisk l'utilisait pour doubler ses costumes. J'ai trouvé son fournisseur et passé un accord avec lui."

"Il sait que tu es aveugle ? Les trous pour les yeux ne te servent de toute évidence pas."

"Oui, j'ai peut-être oublié de lui préciser…"

"Sais-tu au moins à quoi tu ressembles dans ce truc. Je veux dire… des cornes, franchement ?"

Le jeune homme rit doucement. "Je les trouve appropriées. Après tout, les gens ont commencé à m'appeler le Diable de Hell's Kitchen bien avant que je n'ai mon costume."

John avait le sentiment que Matt lui cachait quelque chose de plus profond.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment pieux, et je ne connais pas grand-chose au catholicisme, mais vous n'êtes pas censés combattre le diable ?"

"Lucifer fut un ange avant d'être condamné."

Matt se voyait-il comme un ange déchu ? Se demanda John. Ca n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

"Ma grand-mère disait que les Murdock avaient le diable en eux. Elle avait raison. Nous avons cette noirceur qui doit parfois s'exprimer. J'essaie de l'utiliser pour faire le bien…"

"Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de t'en sentir coupable. La culpabilité, ça c'est un truc que vous faites très bien."

"Ouais," marmonna Matt avec une grimace.

Le silence s'installa. De toute évidence, Matt ne voulait pas en dire davantage ; John n'insisterait pas. Comme toujours, leurs sujets de discussion étaient limités.

Finch apporta une autre tasse. "Encore un peu de soupe, M. Murdock ?" proposa-t-il.

"Oui, merci. Appelez-moi Matt, Harold."

"Bonne chance avec ça," murmura John.

Matt souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Il va lui falloir un peu plus qu'un peu de décongélation pour qu'il atteigne ce niveau d'intimité," murmura John sur un ton de conspiration

Matt se frotta la mâchoire, passant le doigt sur un endroit particulièrement sensible.

"Est-ce que tu m'as frappé ?" demanda-t-il tout à coup.

"Euh… oui… enfin, c'est toi qui a commencé…" répondit John avec un sourire légèrement coupable. "Désolé, mais tu ne m'as pas reconnu quand je t'ai trouvé et tu m'as repoussé."

"Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas."

"La désorientation est normale dans les cas d'hypothermie." John se leva. "Repose-toi, tu en as besoin."

* * *

 

"Comment vous sentez-vous, M. Murdock ?" demanda Finch.

"Beaucoup mieux, merci Finch. On oublie vite à quel point on est bien au chaud…"

"Tu devrais peut-être envisager de te faire une version hiver de ton costume," suggéra John.

"Avec une doublure en polaire ?" rétorqua Matt avec un rire.

"Ou hydrophobe si tu as l'intention de continuer à nager dans l'Hudson," plaisanta John.

Finch revint avec un plateau portant trois tasses.

John en prit deux, en tendant une à Matt et renifla le breuvage. "Du lait de poule, Finch ?"

"Après tout, c'est la nuit de Noël…" se justifia Finch avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

Matt leva sa tasse en un toast. "Merci pour votre aide les gars, et Joyeux Noël."

"Joyeux Noël, Matt," dit John de sa voix basse.

"Joyeux Noël," répéta Finch en levant sa tasse à son tour.

* * *

*

_I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
_ _"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_ __  


_Je l'entendis s'exclamer alors qu'il disparaissait à l'horizon,  
_ _"Joyeux Noël à tous, et à tous une bonne nuit !"_ __  


* * *

Fin

* * *

 

Cette histoire n'était pas du tout partie pour être une histoire de Noël. Puis les flocons de neige sur New York et les premières décorations en ville ont un peu changé la donne…

Joyeuses fêtes à tous !

PS. Oui, Matt et John finiront par aller prendre un verre ensemble. Un peu de patience.


End file.
